<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caring For Her Princess by OnceUponATimeLover28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765684">Caring For Her Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeLover28/pseuds/OnceUponATimeLover28'>OnceUponATimeLover28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onceuponatime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, ReginatakescareofEmma, onceuponatime, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeLover28/pseuds/OnceUponATimeLover28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma has a magical mishap, Regina takes care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regina Mills | The Evil Queen/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caring For Her Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caring For Her Princess  </p><p>Regina walked beside the nurse pushing Emma down the halls of the hospital, trying to keep a straight face. “Well Miss Swan, I must say I’ve never met anyone who gave herself a concussion by falling down the stairs.” </p><p>Emma huffed and glared up at her. “You make it sound like I was clumsy and tripped or something. I was practicing my magic and accidentally magicked myself down them.” </p><p>Regina felt herself beginning to laugh and quickly attempted to cover it up with a cough. She felt green eyes narrowing on her. “I’m sorry Emma, really I am. It’s just-”</p><p>“Funny? Yeah it’s hilarious,” Emma said flatly. “I could’ve died, Regina!” </p><p>“Oh that’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think dear?” Regina smiled gently. “I think me giving you true love’s kiss would’ve brought you back.” </p><p>They were quiet for a few moments as they made their way outside and over to the rows of cars parked in the lot. Emma looked at the nurse. “Is this really necessary?” she asked, gesturing to the wheelchair she was in. </p><p>“It’s hospital protocol,” the nurse answered matter-of-factly. Then she nodded at Regina. “And with the mayor here, I’m not about to break the rules.” </p><p>“Yeah of course you’re not,” Emma muttered. She was grateful when they finally made it to Regina’s car and she was helped into the passenger seat. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She heard the driver’s door open and close, then felt lips press against hers. Startled, she gasped. “Regina?” </p><p>“Yes it’s me dear,” Regina teased. She trailed her lips over her face. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Tired as hell. And my head is killing me.” </p><p>Regina kissed her again and then started the car. “All you need is some TLC and you’ll be feeling better in no time.” </p><p>Emma managed a smile. “Thanks Regina. I’m looking forward to sleeping in a real bed tonight.” She looked over at the brunette and raised her eyebrows. “Particularly one that smells like you,” she said slyly. </p><p>“Oh we’re not going to my place, Emma. I’m taking you over to Snow and David’s,” Regina answered. </p><p>“WHAT?” Emma shot upright. “Please, no! Snow’s gonna treat me like an invalid! I won’t be able to leave my room for weeks!” </p><p>Regina burst out laughing. “I’m kidding, Miss Swan. I just wanted to see your reaction.” </p><p>Emma groaned. “You owe me big time for that Madam Mayor.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Dark eyes gleamed. “Maybe we can have some fun tonight then. I know all the tricks to make you scream.” </p><p>“As wonderful as that sounds, I don’t think I’ll be any fun tonight,” Emma said halfheartedly. She moaned as her head began to throb again. “I wouldn’t say no to a grilled cheese and some cuddles though.” </p><p>“I don’t know dear, should you be eating a grilled cheese sandwich after having a concussion?” Regina looked concerned. “Maybe you should have some saltines instead.” </p><p>“No ,” Emma whined. “I had enough of those at the hospital to last me a lifetime. Pleasseeee Regina? Say you’ll make a grilled cheese for me.” </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. “Alright fine. A grilled cheese for my princess.” </p><p>Emma smiled at her. Usually she detested being called that but coming from Regina, it made her feel different. In a good way. She closed her eyes and could already felt herself drooling at the thought of that sandwich making her way into her mouth. Regina made the best grilled cheese, even better than Granny’s if she had to be perfectly honest. Despite the fact that it felt like a hammer was repeatedly hitting her head, she began humming in delight. She could already smell the gooey cheese melting on a perfectly buttered piece of bread. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning, Emma woke up curled under Regina’s blankets. Finding the other side of the bed empty, she hesitantly touched the side of her head. Wincing, she tried to sit up. Her head had mostly stopped throbbing, but she still felt slightly dizzy. She carefully maneuvered herself out of the bed and felt herself swaying. She quickly steadied herself by grabbing onto Regina’s nightstand. She had no idea how she would make it through a shift today. </p><p>“Miss Swan... what do you think you’re doing?!” </p><p>Turning, Emma saw Regina enter the room with a tray of what smelled like chicken noodle soup and a glass of ginger ale. “I’m wondering how the hell I’m going to go to work.” </p><p>“Oh you’re not going to work anytime soon dear.” Regina put the tray on her vanity dresser and crossed her arms. “I’ve already told David you’ll be taking at least a week off.” </p><p>“What?! But Regina-” </p><p>“No buts. You need your rest Miss Swan and patrolling around town is not going to help you feel better.” When she saw Emma try to protest, she shook her head and made her way over to her. “Now please get back in bed or I’ll be forced to restrain you.” </p><p>Emma sighed, the fight going out of her as she felt Regina literally lift her back into bed. The pillows were propped up for her to lean against and the tray brought over to her lap. She inhaled deeply. “Wow, this smells amazing. Thank you Regina.” </p><p>“You’re welcome dear.” Regina watched as Emma lifted the spoon to her mouth. “How’s the head?” </p><p>“It’s still throbbing a bit, but not as much as it was last night. But I’m still kind of dizzy and feel off balance when I try to walk.” </p><p>“Which is why you’ll be staying in here for a bit, at least until that feeling goes away,” Regina said firmly. “I’ll be working from home for the next few days so I can keep an eye on you.” </p><p>“Aw you don’t have to-”</p><p>“But I want to Emma.” She looked at the blonde and began to stroke her hair. “I was worried when the hospital called me to tell you that you got hurt. So I’m going to take care of you.” </p><p>Emma felt herself smiling as she took a sip of ginger ale. “I love you so much. You know that right?” </p><p>“Of course.” The brunette smiled. “But I don’t mind hearing it again.” </p><p>Emma moved the tray to the nightstand in response and let Regina crawl under the covers beside her. She felt strong arms wrapping around her and sighed contentedly. “I love you. You’re the best.” </p><p>Regina smiled. “I love you too, Miss Swan.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>